Do You Love Me?
by Errwyn
Summary: It's summer that means lots of cook outs, but Bella Swan has only one thing on her mind: make Edward, her best friends brother fall in love with her. But what if he already does?
1. Love Will Keep Us Alive

Chapter 1

Song: Love Will Keep Us Alive- The Eagles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was the chirping birds outside that finally woke me up. I rolled over and glared at my alarm clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. I guess it was time to wake up then! I sat up, the covers sliding off my body; I tried to stand up only to realize that my sheets we tangled at my feet. It was too late, I stumbled off the bed and landed in the hardwood floor with a huge "whack'! I looked up at my ceiling. Why, on the first day of summer do I have to wake up like this? Why me? Why am I so clumsy? After I finally managed to untangle myself, I jumped up and walked to my window. It was sunny outside, which was rare for this tiny town of Forks, Washington. It was usually cold and wet. I guess God decided to grant us a great first day of summer! After taking a shower, I ran downstairs to see my mom baking in the kitchen, or at least trying to.

"Good morning mom." I said walking into the kitchen grabbing a pop-tart and sitting at the table.

"More like good afternoon, Bella." My mother replied, quickly eyeing my food.

"You know--

Just then my dad walked into the kitchen, grabbed my mother by the waist, spun her around and kissed her. I always wished I could have a relationship like that.

"Bleh." I said making a gross face.

"Oh, honey you will understand someday." My father said.

"Har, har, very funny. But could you please not do that when I just woke up?"

My parents gave me a look, then my dad had the nerve to do it again. My mom started laughing.

"Oh honey, by the way, remember we are going to the Cullen's house tonight." My mom reminded me, still laughing at my fathers antics.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go change and head over there to hang out with Alice."

The Cullen's were my parent's life long friends. The two happy couples met in high school and have never separated. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were my second set of parents, and I loved them, and their son.

Edward. How can I describe that piece of man meat? Lanky, cute, wild hair, green eyes, total geek. I'm not so positive on how to approach him, but there are three things that I'm absolutely positive about. One, he will never notice me. Two, he's my best friends brother. And three, I love him so much. My whole life I've known him, and we've only had conversations that include "Hello". I'm suck a dork. Arg! It's annoying. If I could just talk to this shy boy. I could have a love like my parents do.

* * *

After changing, I ran down the stairs, thankfully not tripping, and ran across the street. I looked up at the huge house; it was so big and pretty. It was the Cullen's house of course, since Carlisle was a doctor and Esme an interior designer. It was built in the early 1900s and she redecorated the whole house. It was my second home.

I ran up the sidewalk, opened the huge door and walked right in. I took in the sights, the smells. It was Esme's turn tonight to cook for our two families, every weekend during the summer we all got together as one family and enjoyed a nice dinner and fire.

"Bella! You're here!"

"Hey Alice, long time no see, right?" I said sarcastically. We had just gotten out of school yesterday, and of course we lived right across the street from each other.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, let's get you made up and ready for tonight, huh?" She said.

I gave in. Usually, I argued but she was already halfway up the stairs.

Alice had just finished my make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Jazzy and Emmett!" Alice squeaked.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom the wash off that bit of mascara?" She asked.

I didn't even get to reply before she was out the door. I got off the chair and went across the hall to the bathroom.

I opened the door, and gasped as soon as I saw who was in there, hot and wet.

"Oh! Crap! I'm so sorry! I forgot to knock! I um uhhh…." I blabbed.

Edward just looked at me, the towel around his waist hung low on his narrow hips and I could see the deep "V" that lead to his…

"Bella, do you mind?" Edward asked, while turning red.

"Oh! Sorry I'll just… go… I guess." I said.

"It's o- okay, I- I was just about to l- leave anyways, I'll j- just go and you can use the bathroom for whatever you were going to use it for." He said nervously.

He started to walk towards me but I was still frozen in place never having seeing so much of him before. Everything happened so fast, he started for the door and me, being all nervous got worked up over nothing, that we did one of those weird shuffling things and he finally went forward and ran into me, knocking me down and I grabbed the only thing I could.


	2. Girl Can't Help It

Chapter 2

Song: Girl Can't Help It- Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Everything happened so fast, he started for the door and me, being all nervous got worked up over nothing, that we did one of those weird shuffling things and he finally went forward and ran into me, knocking me down and I grabbed the only thing I could._

* * *

For the second time that day, I fell to the ground. I looked up into the very flushed face of Edward Cullen, but only for a few seconds because my eyes betrayed me and looked up and down his naked body. He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen with my two brown eyes.

He was staring down at me looking into my eyes in a kind of pleading way. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the small, white, fluffy towel still in my hand.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry." "That seems to be the only thing I've been saying to you lately." I got up onto my knees to hand him the towel back only to realize that we were not the only one's in the hallway.

"Finally! Edward is gettin' some!" Emmett yelled. I didn't realize the big picture. _Ha, big picture. Yes, Edward you have a big—_

"Bella? Do you mind? Could I please have my towel back?" Edward shyly asked. "Oh, sorry, again." I looked up into his green eyes while handing his towel back to him. "I'm just going to… yeah." I said while walking into the bathroom.

Before I closed the door, I saw Edward running for his room down the hall. He quickly ran through the door, turned around and shut it. I think I heard the lock too. He must think I'm a freak now.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; my face was sill red from what just happened. My palms and face were all clammy, and still a chill was still passing up and down my spine.

That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life; I don't think I could ever look at him the same way again. He was just so…ugh! Edward…

"Alice!" I said walking into her room. I didn't see my best-friend, but her boyfriend.

"Hey! Jasper! How are you?" I said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm good, same as always. Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

This was so embarrassing. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to the store with Esme to get some ketchup. What's wrong?" I could always rely on Jasper for my problems; he would make a great therapist. But, this problem would have to wait for Alice.

"I-I'll just wait for—

"Bella, she's gonna be a while you know how Alice is… shopping."

I looked up into Jaspers baby blues. What could it hurt? I could get a guys opinion on this, plus I didn't have to tell Alice about my little crush on her brother.

"Okay, well Alice did my make-up earlier and well, she got some mascara on me and you rang the door bell and she told me to go to the bathroom to wipe it off and I walked in on Edward and he was only in a towel and very…. hot and w-wet and we did this weird shuffling thing and the he accidentally knocked me down and I grabbed his towel and I kinda saw him n-naked." I said all of this in one breath.

He kinda just stood there, staring at me for a while before saying "So… what's the problem?"

"The problem? Jasper, you're supposed to give me advice! That was embarrassing! I don't think I can ever look at him the same way again!" He thought for a moment. "Ha, well, you'll get over it and so will he. You know how quiet he is."

"Jasper, I- I kinda have a huge crush on him I don't thin---

He started laughing, laughing! "Wait, you like him?" He asked, seeming surprised.

"Ummm, yeah."

"Bella! Do something about this! Go for it!" He said enthusiastically.

"Okay, but why are you all happy now?"

"You'll see. Oh, wait, you already saw."

I could hear him laughing all the way down the hallway.

Okay, Bella, suck it up, you can do this. You've talked to guys before. Well, if my dad, Emmett and Jasper count, then yes I have definitely talked to guys before.

I stood in front of Edward's door. Ready to knock, Jaspers enthusiastic words floating through my head. I pondered to why he was so excited about my little crush on his best friend. Whatever.

Very timidly, I raised my hand and knocked on the brown door.

No answer, damn. Oh well, I guess I'll have to come back lat---

The door swung open, revealing Edward in a thin white shirt and very black skinny jeans, his black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, the lenses making his large green eyes even bigger. His hair was still wet.

His face automatically flushed red again, showing off his high cheekbones.

"Um, hi. Can we talk for a sec?"

"Bella! H-hi, y-yes c-come in." I walked into his room for the first time. I always wondered what his room looked like. Where we would make out, read books together.

My eyes automatically went of course, to the giant bed first. It had a plain black comforter and pillows. His walls were covered, not with half naked women, but with Star Wars posters and Lord of the Rings posters.

His shelves were filled with book and CD's and his Mac Book was open on his black desk.

"Nice room." I said, still eyeing the bed.

"Thanks. S-so you wanted to, um, talk?" "Yeah, I want to say sorry again about walking in on you and then, um well… yeah."

"Bella, stop apologizing to me. It's okay, it was an accident. No worries trust me."

I looked into his green eyes, and knew he would be someone I could definitely trust.


	3. Impossible Dreams

So, let's just say I had writer's block. Now, it's really actually summer for me I think I can start writing the story and not worry about school. So, without further ado …

Chapter 3

Song: Impossible Dreams- Alex Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_I looked into his green eyes, and knew he would be someone I could definitely trust._

Bella was beautiful. I've known her all my life, but I've only given her the occasional hello. Even that, for me, was difficult. What if I made a fool of myself? Bella deserves someone not like me. I have nothing to give her. I'm a geek, not muscular, not popular by any means. She'd never want me. I guess I'm just making an even bigger hole for myself; I have to face the fact, the fact that I'd never win a girl like her.

These were my thoughts as I woke up this morning. I pulled the covers off my body and sat up in bed. My room was the epitome of geekiness. I wasn't what you called a "normal" seventeen-year-old boy. In fact, I like to say that I matured faster than the other jerks that call themselves men, the one's that have to prove their power by bulling me. Thank God it was summer!

I hoped out of bed and went downstairs. My mother and father greeted me. They told me that the Swans were coming over later for dinner. I grabbed the stack of pancakes my mom made me, sat down and smothered them with syrup.

"Honey, make sure to clean the bathroom before our guests come over this afternoon."

"Mom" I said around a mouthful of pancakes. Attractive, I know.

"Don't give me the 'but they've know us forever' crap. It needs to be cleaned."

"Yes, mom."

She left the kitchen to answer the door. I took the moment to run upstairs before she gave me any more chores.

Once in the bathroom I started to clean. I was just about to poor bleach into the toilet when I heard her voice. Bella. I wasn't paying any attention and splattered bleach all over my black shirt.

"Crap." I muttered.

Well, I was in the bathroom anyways, might as well take a shower. I stripped off my shirt and track pants and hopped into the shower. I was washing off my body, cleaning my body of my morning grogginess when I heard giggling. Crap! I forgot to lock the door! What if someone comes in? I quickly rinsed off, hopped out and just put a towel around my waist when my Bella opened the door.

"Oh! Crap! I'm so sorry! I forgot to knock! I um uhhh…." She blabbed, before I could say anything.

"Bella, do you mind?" I asked as my cheeks started to turn red. How embarrassing! This is not how I wanted her to see me naked the first time!

"Oh! Sorry I'll just… go… I guess." She said.

"It's o- okay, I- I was just about to l- leave anyways, I'll j- just go and you can use the bathroom for whatever you were going to use it for." I said nervously.

I started to walk towards her but she was still frozen in place. She looked shocked. I was so busy looking at her flushed cheeks that I didn't notice that I was walking towards her. She looked up, we did one of those awkward shuffling things and I finally was about to go around her, but I ran into her. I knocked her down, and of course the one thing she grabbed onto was the one thing that was hiding my growing arousal.

She fell onto the floor. I think I was going to be permanently red every time I'm around her. A few seconds went by and I swore I saw her trailing eyes move up and down my body. I will admit that I was kind of hard, but in that moment I just wanted my towel back, run to my room and stayed locked in there forever.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry! That seems to be the only thing I've been saying to you lately." She got up on her knees facing my, um, well, you know. When of course something or someone else had to witness this whole fiasco.

"Finally! Edward is gettin' some!" Emmett yelled. Go ahead Emmett, just tell the whole world how inexperienced I am…

"Bella? Do you mind? Could I please have my towel back?" I shyly asked. "Oh, sorry, again." She said "I'm just going to… yeah." I grabbed the towel and ran to my bedroom shut the door and locked it.

The only person I've ever told my feelings for Bella was my best friend Jasper. He swore he would not tell anyone, not ever my sister who was also is girlfriend. I was laying in bed contemplating if I should just tell my mother that I wasn't feeling well when

I heard a knock on my door? Should I answer it? What if it was Bella? After this, I ran to open the door to be greeted by my dream. She was just about to turn away. I took in her still flushed face and long brown and eyes. God, she was beautiful. Was my room clean? My cheeks turned red again, thinking about what she would see.

"Um, hi. Can we talk for a sec?" She asked.

"Bella! H-hi, y-yes c-come in." I said. Stuttering really?

Her eyes took in my room. What would she think? That I'm a total loser, call be a jerk and leave?

"Nice room." She commented. She was looking at my bed. Oh, please! Stop doing that!

"Thanks. S-so you wanted to, um, talk?" "Yeah, I want to say sorry again about walking in on you and then, um well… yeah."

She needed to know that she could trust me. And she really needed to stop saying sorry.

"Bella, stop apologizing to me. It's okay, it was an accident. No worries trust me."

Then, she looked into my eyes and just stared at me. I couldn't take it. I was about to just kiss her. I had to move, distract myself. So, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Do you like Star Wars?"

Oh no, seriously? What was wrong with me? God, I'm such a—

"Actually, I've never watched any of them." I was sucked in. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her by the hand, led her over to my bed, told her to sit down, ran over to my TV and pressed play. I joined her on the bed and pressed play. "I can't believe you have NEVER seen Star Wars! You are a Star Wars virgin. Just wait, it's gonna blow your mind!" After my rant, I realized what I did. What the hell? I'm suck a freak!

BPOV

Wow, Edward is such a geek. A hot one. He was so excited and so cute! I have been dying to get to know him, maybe this is the way to do it. I looked at him. He looked nervous.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just get so crazy about these movies. I guess you could just call me a freak like everyone else and leave. I'm sorry again." He looked so dejected.

"Edward, I'm not like everyone else. I think you are funny and so cute. And I have wanted to see these movies for a while now." I revealed.

He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Then he muttered three words I thought I would never hear come from his mouth.


	4. What Am I To You?

I've decided that this is going to be a really short story, I have so many more ideas in my head which I'm going to write, get a few chapters done and then start writing.

I never knew writing could be so difficult and I give all my sympathy and thanks to those amazing people who write those amazing stories, such time and effort is put into this fandom.

Chapter 4

Song: What Am I To You? - Norah Jones

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Then he muttered three words I thought I would never hear come from his mouth._

"You are beautiful," I told her in my head. At least I thought it was in my head. Here I was lying on my bed (the place where I always thought about her) with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What?" She said. It took me a moment to figure out that what I said was not in my head after all. "What?" I said. I gave her a blank look, hoping that she didn't hear me and would just keep watching the movie. "You said that I was beautiful." She replied.

"Oh! I said that aloud?" feigning stupidity.

"Yes… you d-did."

She started at me, her brown eyes boring into mine. Me, being the coward that I was did nothing, praying that she would not run away screaming for Alice and telling everyone that I had a crush on Bella. "I'm sorry." I muttered after an awkward silence.

"Well, I think you're sort of beautiful too." she replied.

I Stared at her pale face. Her brown eyes were shining and so I leaned forward and our lips met and I knew I could be with her the rest of my life.

I just have a major case of writing block with this story! I have soooo many more ideas in my head for stories to write! Sorry to be a disappointment but this story for me is just blah… so thanks so much for your reviews and I hope to have a bigger, longer and better story up soon!


End file.
